1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses and image processing apparatuses which generate a plurality of images in response to one image generation instruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aspects of photography of even one photographing scene may vary in accordance with settings for photographing conditions (such as exposure amount, focus position, white balance (WB)) of an imaging apparatus. Because of this, it may not be easy for a user to select an optimal photographing condition for a given photographing scene. Accordingly, imaging apparatuses have been known conventionally which perform auto bracketing by changing exposure amount, focus position or WB settings in a case where a user captures a scene, such as a scene in which a plurality of subjects exist, or a high contrast scene, for which photographing conditions are difficult to set.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-67464 discloses a digital camera supporting auto bracketing. The digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-67464 is used to capture one subject based on a plurality of parameters, generates a plurality of images, and displays the plurality of images at different times corresponding to levels of the parameters.
However, for effective use of functions involved in auto bracketing as in the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-67464, proper parameters for auto bracketing may be required to be set in accordance with a given photographing scene. This may require complicated setting operations and advanced knowledge for performing auto bracketing, which makes it difficult to implement auto bracketing suitable for a given photographing scene.
Possibly, a plurality of images may be generated by performing a plurality of image processes with different parameters set for one input image, instead of generation of a plurality of images by performing auto bracketing. However, even when such image processes are performed to obtain the same effect as that of auto bracketing, setting proper parameters therefor may still require complicated setting operations and advanced knowledge.